Conventionally, for example, a multi-directional input device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 has been known. The multi-directional input device disclosed in Patent Literature 1 includes: a housing having an opening; an operating member in which an operating portion is exposed from the opening, and which is tiltably operable; and first and second interlocking members which are swung in accordance with a tilting operation of the operating member, and which are held in the housing so that the swing axes of the members extend to perpendicularly intersect with other.
The first and second interlocking members are produced by using an insulating resin, and disposed with respect to a shaft portion of the operating member so that the first interlocking member is located below the second interlocking member. The operating member is coupled to each of the first and second interlocking members, and rotatably supported by the first interlocking member.
In the multi-directional input device disclosed in Patent Literature 1, in order to enable the operating member to be coupled (engaged) with each of the first and second interlocking members, however, a through hole must be disposed in each of the interlocking members. Therefore, there is a case where the rigidities of the interlocking members cannot be sufficiently ensured. This may cause a problem in product strength, and is not preferable.